Champagne Jam
by Tixxana
Summary: Sho's POV, One-shot. When Kei comes back from feeding and falls asleep, Sho overhears him say that he loves him. Of course, Sho loves Kei as well, but neither one knows. After Kei wakes up, Sho confronts him. MEGA-SLASH; LEMON


Welcome to my newest fic. This Moon Child fic has nothing to do with Dakishimete or Nightmare Aura(which is still being written). And it's from Sho's POV. And as a disclaimer, I don't own Kei or Sho…if I did, I'd also own Hyde and Gackt, but that won't happen. And I do not own Moon Child, either.

* * *

**Champagne Jam**

I sat at the kitchen table in our small apartment with my hands folded, waiting. I had woken up to an empty room. I could tell right away because I wasn't woken up by Kei's gentle talking in my ear, the usual wake-up call for me. I wandered around to make sure that Kei was gone. I wasn't worried; he always disappeared every now and then. And when I went to grab the orange juice out of the fridge, I found a messy note taped to the handle.

_Sho—Went to the park. Back later._

Of course that was a lie. I knew Kei. I had known him since I was nine. Kei wasn't a park-going person, but I was glad he had worded it so nicely. I always had a disgusting feeling in the pit of my stomach if Kei ever talked about feeding or if I saw him doing it. I knew he has to so he isn't so weak all of the time and he usually knew not to do it around me. I'd ask him every now and then when he was weaker than normal if he had been feeding or not, but he'd act like he normally did and snap at me, telling me that it's "none of my business" or I "don't know what he has to go through".

He was probably at that mall again. The only one that's run down and closed since the bums and whores overran it and had made it their little "hangout" where they pretty much lived. Theoretically, it wasn't closed, but because of the whores, no one decided to go anymore…Kei would probably kill any of them just for their blood.

I suppressed a shudder at the thought and just in time, too. I heard the door open and shut loudly. Kei staggered into the kitchen drunkenly, blood dripping from his mouth. He grasped the edge of the chair across from me and sat down. I sighed.

"Kei—where did you go?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes at me—the usual response.

"I left a note," he replied slowly.

"Oh, you mean this?" I flung the note at him. "It says you went to the park. I can see through your lies, Kei." I glared at him. He sighed, giving in to my glare. It had that power. And, of course, my smile had the power to hypnotize people, which is a quality I loved about myself.

"Fine. You win." He said quietly, lowering his gaze to his hands. "I went to the mall." I laughed out loud. If I hadn't thought that he was feeding, I would have thought he was crazy. Kei was not a mall-going person.

"Sorry," I replied quickly. "But if I didn't know what you were _actually_ doing, I would think you were lying to me."

"Well I'm not!" Kei snapped. I must have looked taken aback because he lowered his voice and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sho. You know—"

"—Not to talk to you when you're done feeding," I finished for him as I walked over to the sink and grabbed a damp cloth. "I know, I know, but I just wonder…" I walked back over to him, damp cloth in hand. "Because you're—" I pulled his head back and leaned over him slightly, "—always coming back—" I gently dabbed at the fresh blood on his chin, "—as a mess, Kei-ch—" I paused, realizing I had almost called him 'Kei-chan'. Did I fail to mention that I was madly in love with Kei? It killed me up inside not to tell him, but I dealt with it somehow. Plus, I only called him Kei-chan in my mind or in my dreams, so I had to cover it up somehow… "Chances are that I'm not going to listen to you…" Yeah, that would work. I rubbed a little bit harder at his chin to get off the dried blood. Usually when I'd try to get off the blood on his face, I'd lose it and feel sick or Kei would push me away. But tonight, I didn't feel as sick and I think Kei realized that I was slowly getting used to him coming home with blood on his lips. I stopped rubbing for a moment because I can see Kei beginning to get irritated.

"Why won't you ever listen to me Sho?" Kei asked me. He kept his head in the same position, but scratched his chin.

"A parent is never supposed to listen to their child," I replied as I moved his hand out of the way and began to rub the blood off again.

"What!" He says, giving me an odd look that looks even odder upside down. "You aren't my parent, Sho!"

"Oh, but I do act like a parent, don't I?" I said to him, smiling my special smile. It's special because it's reserved for Kei and only Kei. But he doesn't know that. I sometimes wonder if he saved a smile for me…if he ever smiled.

"Yeah, an annoying parent," Kei replied, pushing my hand gently away from his face and standing up. I took a few steps backwards, unsure if he was angry or not. But all he did was push his hair behind his ears and smile slightly. "Thanks," he said quietly. I smiled in return, throwing the cloth into the sink as he took a step forward. He suddenly lost his balance—or was too weak to walk, I wasn't sure—and began to fall forward towards me. I stepped forward, my arms outstretched, and caught him halfway to the ground. His head hit my chest softly and he looked up at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked, not daring to let go of him. He smiled slightly which gave me the sudden urge to lean down and kiss him, but I resisted.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied, broadening his smile. It was a beautiful smile. You could tell which teeth were his fangs, giving away the fact that he was a vampire. So _that_ was why he didn't smile. "I'm always tired…afterwards."

"Would you like me to carry you to your bedroom?" I asked him, smiling back. He must have thought that I was joking because he laughed. "I'm serious." I said over his laughter, which stopped abruptly.

"I guess, if you…want to…" Kei said hesitantly.

"You agreed. You can't go back on your word now!" I cried, scooping him into my arms and standing up.

"Hey wait, Sho—WHOA!" Kei tried to say as I began to walk towards his room.

"You didn't think I could pick you up?" I asked him, arching an eyebrow. "You aren't very heavy these days…" It was true. He drank very little blood, never went out in the sun (of course), and barely ate anything at all. Not that he needed to eat _normal_ food…

"I know," he replied, sighing. He leaned towards me and rested his head on my chest, closing his eyes. It made my heart flutter…hopefully he couldn't hear my heartbeat quicken. "But I _despise_ drinking blood. It sickens me to do it, so I don't. A starvation diet, almost. I go without it for so long that my lust for it takes over and I lose control." I knew how that felt in a way, but I just kept walking.

There was an odd silence until we made it to his room. I walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed, Kei still in my arms. As I began to set him down, he stopped me. "No," he whispered, grabbing at my shirt.

"What?" I choked out, completely surprised.

"It's just—nice when you hold me," he replied. I think I was about to have a heart attack. Kei then opened his eyes, brown staring into blue. "Would—would it be too much to ask for you to just stay with me?"

"N-no!" I stammered out. Kei smiled, meaning thanks, cuddled closer to my chest and closed his eyes. Wow, was this tempting or what? I was in **_way_** over my head, but I was happy. Somehow I managed to slide backwards up his bed and lean against the backboard. I sat in complete silence, unsure if Kei had fallen asleep or not. A few minutes later, I could tell he was because his breathing had calmed down.

I watched him sleep, realizing how much I loved him. He was so beautiful when he was sleeping. His mouth was slightly agape, his hair was falling in front of his eyes in fluffy bunches, his eyes twitching every few seconds. As I was about to lay him down, Kei suddenly grabbed at my head and pulled me down, our lips crashing together. I nearly lost it. I slowly closed my eyes, trying to savor the moment and I wondered what the hell he was dreaming about if he went so far as to kiss me. He pushed me away suddenly, I gently pushed him out of my lap onto his bed, standing up.

"Mmm—I love you Sho." He said breathlessly. I gasped and fell to the floor, landing hard on my knees.

"What!" I said, dying with anticipation to tell him. Kei didn't respond and I realized that he was probably sleeping. I sighed in relief, but I knew the truth that lay behind Kei's stony appearance. I ran out of the room as fast as I could, shutting the door behind me. I went and sat on the couch, waiting for him to wake up………

* * *

I stayed up for the remainder of the night and throughout the day, waiting for Kei to wake up. The entire time I had been wondering if Kei had really been sleeping or not. I remembered the first time I had realized that I was in love with him. It had happened a few years ago…

I had forgotten that Kei was in the bathroom taking a shower. The water had been off for a while and I walked in to find Kei dripping wet. Luckily he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"God, I'm sorry, Kei!" I said apologetically, blushing furiously. Kei simply stared at me.

"Sho—it's okay." He replied, walking over and putting a hand underneath my chin. "Actually, I wanted to show you…" He turned around, revealing tattooed angel wings on his shoulder blades. I gasped.

"They're beautiful!" I exclaimed, gently tracing my fingers across them.

"I know, I love them a lot." Kei replied, turning back around. He flashed a small smile. "Now get out so I can put some clothes on." I nodded frantically and left.

The whole week after that, my dreams were…very graphic…involving…Kei and me…But it wasn't my fault! _He_ was the one in only a towel. Anyway—

I closed my eyes, sleep (more like anxiety) beginning to overpower me, but as soon as I began to drift off, Kei walked in.

"Sho." He called. I opened my eyes and sat up. Kei walked towards me. "Why did you leave?" He sounded like a lost child.

"I didn't—"

"You said you'd stay with me…" he finished, sitting down on top of my bare feet, facing me. I pulled them out from underneath him.

"Sorry," I replied, staring him straight in the eye. "I had something on my mind." Kei's eyes widened.

"Oh no…was it something I said?"

"Yeah, but you were asleep when you said it, so I can't hold it against you…or something like that…"

"Oh god…what did I say?" Kei asked fearfully. I think he thought the worst was coming.

I paused and took a deep breath. "You said that you love me." Kei put a hand to his forehead and fell back onto the couch. "Do you?"

"Huh?"

"Is it true? Do you love me?" I asked him, leaning towards him. "Do you?"

"Y-yes." Kei replied quietly. He then said it with more force. "Yes. I do. I love you." I smiled, which made Kei even more confused.

"Oh Kei," I said leaning over so I was practically lying on top of him. Kei arched an eyebrow. "I've loved you since the day I met you. I've been in love with you for such a long time that it's been killing me every day not to tell you." I leaned down the few inches that I had to and kissed his nose. "But I'm glad I know the truth now."

"You are?"

"Did you not just hear anything I said?" I asked him, wondering if he was just sleepwalking. "I. Love. You."

"You do?" I smiled.

"God, Kei…" I said lowering my head so I was staring into his eyes. "You're so…" I pressed my lips to his, shocking him. He tried to pull away, but I simply pressed harder, pushing him farther into the kiss. A few moments later, I pushed away. Instead, I traced my tongue across him slightly parted lips. "…Tasty." I finished. Kei cracked a grin.

"Tasty, eh?" Kei said, licking his lips.

"Mmhmm." I replied, staring at him with longing eyes that were studying his face. Kei smiled.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Oh nothing…" I replied, still staring at him.

"Oh sure, I'll believe that." He replied, smiling. "So…since we've both confessed, should we talk about it?" I grinned seductively.

"Why talk?" I asked him.

"Because talking can—" I grinded my hips into his. "Aaah…" Kei said in response, moaning slightly. I stopped after a few moments. "Mmm—don't stop…" Kei said eagerly.

"Oh really?" I asked. "You enjoyed that?" I pressed my hips closer to his slightly, so eager to begin.

Kei laughed. "Very much so…" he replied, leaning upwards and enveloping my lips in a passionate kiss that made me melt. He pulled away. "Why wouldn't I? I've dreamed of it for soooo long…"

"Mmm—I have, too. Ever since you showed me the wings on your shoulders…"

"Oh, _then_. Well, you don't know how tempted I was to lock you in that bathroom with me…" I suddenly felt a cold hand tracing up my back underneath my shirt. "And do…_things_ with you." I blushed furiously, feeling his other hand fumble with the zipper on my pants. "But now—_now_ is even better because—" He tugged my shirt up over my head and threw it behind the couch. How could he do that with just one hand? "—_none_ of it will be forced…I hope."

"I—" I stopped for a moment, savoring the fact that Kei was suggesting what I've always longed for. Also, I savored the moment because I was laying on top of him with no shirt on and my pants halfway unzipped. "Oh, only one part of it'll be forced." Kei laughed. I then realized what I was implying. "Oh god…" I muttered, blushing even more. "I—I didn't mean _that_ part…I meant—" I didn't even know _what_ I meant…

"Shh—" Kei said, pressing a finger to my lips. "It's okay…do you actually think that I _care_?" I tried to say no, but he pressed his finger harder on my lips. Mad that I couldn't say anything, I brought my hand up and pulled his finger away from my lips. Instead, I crashed my lips into his. Kei made a noise that I couldn't decipher. Caught up in the mood of the moment, I pressed my tongue up against his lips, waiting for an entryway. It came swiftly and I took the chance, finally feeling what Kei's mouth felt like. It was bliss for me. I closed my eyes drunkenly, relishing every moment. I felt his arms wrap warmly around me.

Kei broke away from the kiss suddenly, which disappointed me, but he pulled his shirt off, throwing it on the floor. "Was that what the tugging at my shirt meant?"

"No…I couldn't breathe very well…" I replied, slightly embarrassed. But Kei just laughed, tracing a finger down my spine.

"Doesn't this just feel right?" Kei asked me.

"Yes—" What else am I supposed to say! "—wait…" He gave me a look, but all I did was unzip his pants to how mine were unzipped. "There. That's better."

"Mmhmm…" He replied, his hand delving into my pants. I moaned loudly in response, my hips thrusting forward involuntarily.

"So it's gonna be like that, eh?" I asked; Kei smiled.

"Whatever you want…you're on top." I grinned at this statement.

"Ah…so I am…well then—aahh…" I moaned as his hand brushed against my erection. It was pleasure. "Nn—I thought you said I had control…"

"I said we'd do whatever you want…but the one on top doesn't necessarily have control…"

"And you—nnn—know this how?" I asked him, trying not to moan in pleasure too much. Kei simply smiled and pressed harder with his hand. A loud moan escaped my lips. I finally realized that I was doing nothing, so my hands went back to work at Kei's pants. I finished unzipping them and pulled them down so they pooled at his knees. Kei cocked an eyebrow, withdrawing his hand from my pants. Instead, he pulled his pants down the rest of the way and threw them on the floor. He then moved on to my pants and pulled them off, throwing them behind the couch.

"We'll have a mess to clean up when we're done…" Kei said.

"What? With the clothes all over the place or…" I trailed off, giving him a look. He merely shrugged and thrust his hips upwards into mine, our erections meeting rather forcefully. We both moaned loudly, probably waiting for the other to make a move. I know I was waiting for _him_ to make a move…

"It's too bad, Sho…" Kei said, smiling.

"What's too bad?" I asked him, breathing heavily in anticipation of more to happen. Kei suddenly threw me to the other end of the couch (his vampire powers or whatever you'd like to call it.) where I—luckily—landed on my back. Kei suddenly lunged on top of me, pinning his legs on either side of my body.

"You didn't use your power while you had the chance." He finished. "I'm on top now…"

"Mmm—then go ahead and, uh…'use your power' since you're on top…" I said, tracing a finger seductively down his chest.

"Ahh, you asked for it…" Kei said, spreading my legs apart slowly as he leaned over me. I could feel him slowly entering me, a feeling that I savored. He stopped partway in, giving me time to adjust. After a few moments of adjusting, I nodded, clenching my fists. He pressed farther in with more force and a moan mixed with pain and enjoyment escaped from my lips. "Ready?" He asked.

"Y-yeah—" I said through breaths. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Kei slowly began to pull out, but suddenly pushed back in, beginning a series of thrusts. I moaned loudly, the pain lessening with each thrust. I bucked my hips in time with his thrusts. After a few minutes, he took a break, panting heavily. I took a good look at him; sweat was pouring down his face and neck.

"How do you—like it so far?" Kei asked me through gasps of breath. He stared at me, a small smile on his lips. I didn't think I could speak without moaning, so I merely leaned upward, pain shooting through my chest, and kissed him passionately. When I collapsed back onto the couch, he gave me a smile. "Mmm—that's what I thought…ready for more?" I nodded. "At least try to talk, Sho…"

"Ahh—w-why!" I asked. "I—it doesn't matter…"

"Good enough…" Kei said, beginning his thrusts again. It took us a few moments to get our rhythms together, but once we did, I screamed in pleasure.

"Kei—Aahhh…" Within a few moments, he hit my spot. "God…Right there, Kei—mmm…" I closed my eyes tight, trying to prolong the inevitable. Kei thrust as far in as he could, and I couldn't fight it any more. I came, spreading a mess across my chest. Kei thrust one more time and searing white pain spread through my body as he came as well with a loud moan, almost a scream. He pulled out of me quickly and collapsed next to me on his side. I turned and faced him, opened my eyes, entwining my legs with his, our painful erections pressing against each other, but I didn't mind and I'm pretty sure he didn't either.

"Happy?" He asked me, breathing heavily.

I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Mmhmm." I responded. His eyes stared into mine, emotions swirling within their brown depths.

"Does that prove how much I love you?"

I nodded, kissing him. "And I love you even more…"

We both fell asleep on the couch, staying in the same positions for the rest of the night.

**END.**

* * *

Okay. I know. The title 'Champagne Jam' has nothing to do with the fic, but who cares? The song by the Atlanta Rhythm Section just reminds me of smut…for some reason…or…it will now…xD "We're gonna have us a champagne jam."

And for some reason, drinking Pepsi while writing really helped…I don't know why…glances at can Hm…"Official soft drink of Super Bowl XXXIX Feb 6, 2005 Jacksonville". XD

And my mind would be about to die when I wrote the smut, so I'd stop and play solitaire…and listen to Metamorphose by Chacha.

Happy Spring Forward Time Change Day Thing!

Tixxana

PS – Hope you enjoyed the smut.


End file.
